This night
by qianshee
Summary: La date fatidique arrive, et plus que jamais, Kyo a besoin de se sentir libre pour ses toutes dernières fois. Un skate park, la nuit. Une rencontre inattendue dans ce lieu désert. Une lueur d'espoir ?


**Oh mon dieu, ça fait presque deux ans que ce fandom n'a plus eu de nouvelles contributions francophones... je viens ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF où nous devions écrire sur un thème, ici «Noctambule » en une heure. A cause du décalage horaire, j'ai participé un peu en différé.**

 **Je précise que je me suis arrêtée au tome dix-sept et que donc, je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Relation de type non-canon oblige, il y aura quelques changements par rapport à l'oeuvre d'origine et je me suis permise de prendre quelques libertés car... ça date tout ça !**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

Kyo marchait rapidement, tête basse, mains dans les poches. L'obscurité de la nuit n'était atténuée que par les lumières grésillantes de la ville. Mais si c'était bien suffisant pour y voir sans trop de peine, il ne pouvait effacer la menace qui planait sur lui. Menace fictive ou bien réelle ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'était pas en confiance. Cependant, malgré ses frayeurs nocturnes, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sortir toutes les nuits était devenu un exutoire à sa souffrance et à ses difficultés.

Bientôt, ce fou l'enfermerait pour de bon. Selon ses termes, il n'était qu'un Chat, indésirable et détestable. Un Monstre qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, qui ne méritait pas d'être écouté, compris. Il gâchait tout autour de lui. Alors pour les quelques jours qui lui restaient, il voulait être libre, témoigner au silence son amertume à l'approche de la date fatidique. Désormais, il faisait fi de sa crainte des ténèbres et les rejoignait dès que tous dormaient à poings fermés.

Pour quoi faire ? A quoi rimait tout cela ? A rien, mais il répondait à ce besoin que son âme lui témoignait jour après jour.

Lors de ces sorties où il pouvait entendre résonner le bruit de ses pas sur le trottoir, attraper entre ses lèvres de grandes goulées d'air pollué, il n'avait encore rencontré personne. Croisé, oui, parfois, c'était inévitable, mais jamais on ne l'avait hélé pour l'arrêter, pour lui causer du tort. Aurait-ce été un crime ?

Aujourd'hui, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose serait différent. Et son esprit ne lui jouait que rarement des tours. Néanmoins, il ne prêta pas attention à cette petite hésitation qui avait ralenti sa main lorsqu'il l'avait posée sur la poignée de porte. Il ne restait que cinq jours.

* * *

Il avait traversé la forêt sans le moindre problème, rejoint la ville sans un son, et désormais, il déambulait un peu au hasard dans les rues étroites et vides de toute population. Une heure du matin. Beaucoup dormaient et il aurait été heureux de pouvoir les imiter.

Il passa devant le petit _night shop_ où généralement, il s'offrait quelques biscuits et boissons pour tenir pendant les longues heures qui l'attendaient, dans la crainte que quelque chose arrive. Un coup d'œil le renseigna sur la personne qui gérait l'établissement à cette heure avancée. Une jeune femme, sans doute une nouvelle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas se confronter à des inconnus.

Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et poursuivit son chemin, au gré de ses jambes qui n'en finissaient plus de le faire avancer. Elles finirent par l'arrêter à l'entrée d'un _skate park_ désert. Deux heures du matin. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

On lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises par le passé qu'il avait une tête de skateur. Ça le faisait doucement rigoler car il n'avait jamais touché à une planche de toute sa vie, ni même à des rollers. Il s'était contenté de regarder les autres faire, se jugeant bien trop maladroit et peu combatif pour arriver à de telles prouesses.

Les yeux fixés sur les rampes et modules dédiés aux figures, il imaginait un jeune homme mince, casquette à l'envers, bras couverts de tatouages, pratiquant sa passion sans se poser plus de questions. Il ne pouvait affirmer s'il aurait aimé être comme ça.

Il se coucha sur un muret, une jambe de chaque côté, et ferma les yeux. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Il n'y avait pas de drogués aujourd'hui.

* * *

Un bruit attira son attention et le fit se redresser bien vite. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, il avait baissé sa vigilance, s'était presque endormi, et maintenant, il allait probablement avoir à se confronter à quelqu'un. Ou à opérer une retraite stratégique, et vite.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et sa précipitation avait démasqué sa présence. Une voix fraîche, s'éleva dans son dos.

« Attends, Kyo ! C'est moi, Yuki ! »

Le roux se stoppa instantanément. Yuki ? L'insupportable rat qui vivait sous son toit ? Il se retourna pour en être certain et la vision qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt se concrétisa. L'avait-il rêvée ? Avait-il eu une prémonition ? Il fronça les sourcils et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je pourrais exactement te demander la même chose... » sourit placidement le jeune homme aux cheveux souris.

Kyo grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avisa le skate que portait fièrement son ennemi de toujours, le responsable de tous ses maux. Il avait l'impression de participer à une énorme blague, d'être filmé. Yuki, faire du skate ? Cette princesse était bien trop délicate pour se mettre à un sport aussi risqué ! Et son débardeur et sa casquette lui donnaient l'air un peu ridicule.

« Ce look ne te va pas, lança-t-il, agressif, tu devrais arrêter.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est Haru qui m'a proposé de me lancer. Je me doutais que les autres réagiraient comme toi, alors je viens m'amuser ici chaque nuit. »

Au moins, il avait la raison de sa présence. Même si elle était absurde.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ? Te croiser dans un tel endroit, c'est assez... inattendu... »

Il ne répondit pas, et face à ce mur de silence, cet air entêté et cette moue à la frontière entre la peur et la colère, le Rat cracha le morceau.

« En fait, je t'ai suivi. D'habitude, je viens plus tôt m'entraîner, et jamais le jeudi. Mais Tohru était inquiète car depuis quelques jours, tu pars chaque nuit, elle te voit depuis sa fenêtre, et elle m'a demandé d'enquêter. Mais bon, en voulant être trop discret, j'ai fini par te perdre. Je connais ta peur du noir, et je sais qu'elle s'est accentuée depuis quelques temps, Kyo. Alors réponds-moi honnêtement ; pourquoi ces absences dans un moment où tu es vulnérable ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question ?! »

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Yuki détourna les yeux.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi, c'est idiot... Mais...

\- Non. Ne répète pas ce qu'elle nous sort à longueur de temps, s'il-te-plaît. En parler n'est pas la solution, car il n'y a pas de solution. Dans quelques heures, on ne me verra plus. Qui voudrait écouter les plaintes d'un Chat nuisible et condamné ?

\- Tohru, protesta Yuki. Elle t'aime beaucoup ! Et Momiji ! Il n'ose pas trop l'exprimer mais « il trouve que tu as la classe et aimerait que tu ailles mieux » et puis... moi aussi. Je sais que la Légende est très ancienne et que nous sommes censés nous haïr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable à ton sujet. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a qu'Akito qui veut ton enfermement. Personne ne mérite un tel sort.

\- Personne, sauf moi, grinça le rouquin, amer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne se soulève contre Akito si tous pensent qu'il est injuste.

\- C'est comme ça. Mais on va essayer de gagner du temps.

\- Comment ? Rien ne l'arrêtera. Quand il a une idée en tête...

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le Rat, mais j'ai le pressentiment que te mettre en cage ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Et je ne veux pas que notre famille soit brisée, que Tohru soit triste. »

Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kyo, qui s'était laissé glisser le long du muret où il était précédemment assis et posa une main sur son épaule. Le félin soupira mais ne le repoussa pas.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu...

\- Parce qu'elle a un jour été unie ? La famille ? »

Le premier du Zodiaque ne lui apporta pas de réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, si on se défait de cette malédiction, elle le sera.

\- Ne parle pas comme un imbécile heureux juste pour me donner un inutile espoir, Yuki. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. C'est le destin, comme on dit.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

\- Il est un peu tard pour penser à ça et te flageller ne servira à rien, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas ta faute. Laisse tomber, fais comme moi. »

Tous deux se sentirent mal à l'aise. Comme quand on sait que la personne à côté ressent des émotions fortes et qu'on ne veut pas le voir. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de pleurer.

« Kyo... »

Le Chat tourna la tête dans la direction de Yuki sans même réfléchir, parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose de brisé dans le ton de sa voix. Elle était bien différente de tout à l'heure.

« Je ne peux te donner que ça, actuellement. Mais je vais essayer de faire plus, on va tous essayer. »

Sans méfiance, le roux ne se déroba pas quand deux lèvres chaudes et mouillées de larmes bêtement écoulées se posèrent sur les siennes. Il cligna seulement les yeux d'incompréhension. Mais ne fut pas dégoûté, rebuté. C'était presque normal.

Yuki rompit le contact et se redressa, le skate sur le bras.

« Bon, je vais un peu m'entraîner maintenant. Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air complètement épuisé.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Kyo, ne sois pas ridicule, tu dors toute la journée !

\- Comme les chats.

\- Tu...

\- Oh ! Yuki ! C'est bon ! Je vais juste t'attendre, d'accord ? »

L'autre garçon stoppa tout de suite les hostilités à son encontre. Il afficha un minuscule sourire.

« Je préfère ça. Bouge pas et admire l'artiste ! »

Le « pff, je suis sûr que Haru fait mieux, et au moins il porte bien la casquette » qui atteint ses oreilles alors qu'il s'éloignait en glissant ne l'arrêta pas. Il était sûr de ça ? Il ne payait rien pour attendre !

* * *

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Yuki ! »

Il était tombé. Et s'était écorché les genoux. Et maintenant, le roux était obligé de le soutenir car il avait trop mal pour avancer par lui-même. Et bon sang que la route semblait longue quand on avait un fardeau tel qu'un Rat dans les pattes !

Mais ça serait un souvenir inoubliable. Quelque chose auquel il se raccrocherait quand il n'aurait plus rien, que le vide autour de lui.

Le jour où Yuki, inquiet, l'avait suivi en pleine nuit et l'avait embrassé. Une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

 **Je voulais pas trop d'une fin triste ou Kyo est condamné une bonne fois pour toutes et y'a rien de plus à dire. Puis cet amour naissant, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est assez attendrissant, non ?**

 **Une review me ferait très très plaisir, si vous avez apprécié !**

 **Kisses !**


End file.
